There is a conventionally known device that can switch travel mode between power mode in which priority is given to workability and economy mode in which priority is given to fuel economy (refer to the patent literature 1). The device stated in the patent literature 1 switches the travel mode to the power mode when kickdown is instructed by a switch operation in a state where the travel mode is in the economy mode and the speed step is in the lowest speed step.